Jukebox Hero
by SittingTooClose
Summary: Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper have been on a hunting trip for a little while. What do they find when they get back to their home in Forks?


Carlisle POV

Emmett looked to be finally sated after draining his fourth bear of the day. We had been gone from the girls for almost four full days now, and it was easy to tell all four of us were eager to get back. My boys all got along well usually, they loved each other's company, but the absence of our mates were making all of us a little testy. Even _my_ temperament was off. I missed my Esme.

My largest son began the menial task of burying his kills, hurrying the process just a bit. We all then began the long trip home from where we were in northern Canada. Esme had suggested we have a boy's weekend. It had been a while since my sons and I took a hunting trip with just the four of us, so we all had readily agreed. The girls had decided they were going to have a sort of girl-bonding weekend back at the house, but knowing Alice, they probably ended up going down to Port Angeles for an impromptu shopping marathon. Bella had probably wished she was still human so she could have pretended to be ill.

I heard Edward snicker next to me. A smile crossed my face knowing that he had heard my thoughts about Bella's weekend.

Edward shook his head. "At least she probably won't be roped into a fashion show seeing as Alice's normal audience isn't there."

We both chuckled and turned as Jasper and Emmett joined us toward the edge of the clearing. "Ready to head out?" They nodded and we started running back toward the direction of Washington.

We were a little more than a mile from the house when I saw Edward pull his head back in confusion in front of me.

"What is it?" I said as he slowed down just a bit for me to catch up.

Edward had his lips pursed and seemed like he was trying not to laugh. He just shook head and gestured toward the house with his head. We were almost there now and I could hear the music coming from the house. Very loud music. While running I had assumed the music was coming from a human party, but that seemed to be incorrect now.

We walked through the door and the music never ceased. I realized I recognized the voice singing, not from the original song, but from hearing it around my house for the last seven decades. I walked around the corner into the living room and took in the scene.

Rosalie was wearing a long black shirt that went down to just above her knees and was sporting a pair of knee-high white socks. She was standing on top of the couch with a hairbrush in her hand, singing passionately.

"_Someday gonna make it to the top and be a Jukebox hero, got stars in his eyes!"_

The other girls were all dancing around the living room in various types of pajamas, looking like an out of control slumber party. Bella and Alice had tasked themselves with being Rose's backup singers, singing anything they could.

"_He took one guitar! (jukebox hero, stars in his eyes) jukebox hero! He'll come alive tonight!_

Esme had Nessie in her arms and was dancing around the room with her in a sort of pseudo waltz mixed with some tango-esque dips. Every time Esme swung Nessie back up toward her the little girl would laugh happily.

I saw Emmett run past me and jump up to where Rosalie was. She didn't miss a note as Emmett swept her up in his arms bridal style and started to sing along. Renesmee saw Edward over Esme's shoulder and jumped down to run to him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled over the loud music as she leapt into his arms.

Edward's gloomy disposition was completely wiped away as he enveloped his daughter in his arms. A bright smile graced his features, his head falling forward to touch his forehead to Nessie's. He set her on his feet, gracefully beginning a soft sway with his daughter. The sight warmed my undead heart. He was finally happy after all those years alone.

Edward glanced up at me briefly with a small smile, reading my thoughts. Before I could respond with a smile of my own, the alluring scent of my wife surrounded me. I spun around to her, feeling my homesickness from the trip leave me all at once in a rush.

"_Gotta keep on rockin. That boy has got to stay on top! And be a jukebox hero!"_

My wife's smile was blinding and she strode over to me in a loose t-shirt and a pair of my boxer shorts. Once she was in reaching distance I reached out and pulled in, spinning her around and holding her to me. Her hand came up to cup my cheek behind her, she looked up at me and sang along with our blonde daughter.

"_He's got stars in his eyes, stars in his eeeeeeeeeeeeeeyes!"_

Alice and Bella jumped to the ground and slid on their knees, both riffing air guitars as the last notes sounded. Rosalie raised her hand with the hairbrush high in the air and gave a dramatic bow.

"Is this what happens when you girls are alone?" I asked Esme, gesturing to the scene in front of us.

"No, sometimes we sing 90's classics." She giggled as she leaned up to kiss me.

It was good to be home.


End file.
